


Chain of Fools

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [14]
Category: State of Play (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Dan is getting too close to the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 195. Prompt from [](http://sakinow.livejournal.com/profile)[sakinow](http://sakinow.livejournal.com/): Chaos of thought and passion, all confused. - Alexander Pope. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
>  Originally posted to LJ on July 14, 2011

Cal isn’t stupid and he knows Dan isn’t either.

Dan’s a good reporter with good instincts. It must be killing him _not_ to ask Cal about Anne and Stephen.

“I’m in love with him, but I’m shagging her. Except when we get really drunk and I end up sucking his cock. It’s a bit of mess there.”

It would almost be worth it to see the look on Dan’s face. Maybe he’d even kiss him, getting in a bit of tongue while Dan’s mouth was still open in shock.

His life is already falling apart.

Why not make it worse?  



End file.
